The Light of a Thousand Stars
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Journey of discovery. Of Rey discovering her true self, of Ben Solo discovering the light that had been inside him all along, and the pair of them growing deeper with their Bond. All the while, Hux has made his own discoveries. Kylo Rey/Reylo with some Finnrose on the side. Rated T for now. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1: Mind Of The Broken

Welcome to The Light of a Thousand Stars!

So this is my first time writing anything that isn't Harry Potter. I'm new to the Kylo Rey ship, as I didn't really pay attention to it until The Last Jedi. And now, Im obsessed. It's like Drinny for me.

Anyways, Imma try my hand at writing about these two. I'm not really good at angst (as Rey and Kylo Ren's interactions and relationship for sure calls for it), so it'll be a challenge, but what's writing without a few challenges? I really dunno how its gonna go, if it'll be in one POV or omnipresent. Imma just take a risk and see where the story takes me. Hope you like it!

George Lucas owns it all except for the plot. Wow. This feels different. I'm usually writing about how Queen Rowling owns it all lol.

* * *

Chapter 1:Mind Of The Broken

It had been a week since seeing the blood red salts of Crait under his feet. He had tried his best to forget the godforsaken planet a d the events that had taken place, but Kylo Ren was never one to truly forget the past.

He sat in his quarters of black and leather, the only light was from a small dim lamp on his dresser. He didn't want to be bothered, so he left all his brighter ceiling lights off to appear as if he were asleep.

But sleep was nowhere near his person, nor had it been as much as it should have since Crait. His mind was too busy to even dream of allowing him to sleep for more than a couple of hours, maybe three. Whenever he would close his eyes, the images would be there.

A blue saber. One that looked like his grandfather's that he could have sworn broke on Snoke's ship. An illusion of the man than had completed his turn to the dark side.

The man that he had once called uncle.

And even worse, the images of moments and days before then. The moments with the scavenger.

Rey.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed in disgust as her name seemed to echo in his mind. He had only really known the girl for about a week and she seemed to had gotten completely under his skin. At times, it was a great nuisance. The girl had bested him not once, not twice, but three times. One time was too many. He should have wiped her out the first time she had invaded his mind back on Starkiller Base.

He rested his head on his chin as he thought about the meeting in the woods. It was a good thing that he had his mask on at the time. His eyes had looked her up and down, taking in her small and simple form. He knew immediately that she was a scavenger by the way she dressed. He had seen the simple gray material on scavengers on other planets, including Jakku where he had tried to recover the map to Luke Skywalker.

When he had made her pass out and he had gathered her falling form into his arms, he had to make doubly sure that the stormtroopers around him didn't see that moment of hesitation that he had indeed felt. He had never held a woman in such a manner. His interactions with the opposite sex were few and far in between, especially while training to be a Jedi, and even more so under Snoke's watchful eye. "Temptation of the flesh will distract you from your goals, Ren." the old being would tell him.

As he sat in the ship on the way to the base, he kept her on his lap, fiercely protecting her. He could hear the passing stormtroopers thoughts as they would glance at her. He could feel their lust over the girl, one in particular he had to stop himself from force choking from all the vulgar thoughts about the passed out female that the man was having. Savages they were. Had Hux not taught them at least to not be such animals?

He chuckled slightly as he thought back on how surprised Rey had looked when he had removed his mask. He had surprised himself as he was doing it. The only people that knew what he truly looked like in the First Order were his knights, Snoke, and General Armitage Hux. He never wanted the others to see who he really was. He wanted to strike the same fear and intimidation in the hearts of others as his grandfather had to his minions before him. Alas, he wouldn't be able to strike anything like that with his mother's eyes in his head.

His mother... growing up people used to praise him for looking like his mother. Sure he had features of his father too, like his cheekbones and chin, but everything else was apparently Leia Organa Solo.

Especially the eyes.

He pushed the growing thoughts of his mother from out of his mind. He didn't want to dwell on her. He couldn't.

Especially since she too was no longer around anymore.

Instead he brought his focus on the intensity of Rey's eyes while the two of them battled through the falling snow. Red and blue clashed together, casting her in a glow that made her look like one of those firebirds he had heard legends about when he was a boy. She had called him a monster that night.

A monster. He hadn't deny it when they had their force bond and she once again said it. He had many monstrous deeds under his belt. Killing his father was the only one that made him truly feel monstrous, however. And her throwing it in his face as if she was his daughter and knew who Han Solo was only made it worse.

He didn't lie to her when he said he didn't hate him. He also didn't tell the full truth. He didn't hate his father, but he did hate things about him. The fact that he would leave for months on end, the way he would argue with his mother about things that seemed so trivial, the way he gave into Leia's request for Kylo to go to Jedi training despite the fact that he really did not want to.

That was the one thing he hated the most about both of them.

He slammed his fist on his desk. He didn't want to think about them. He couldn't. They were the last two people he wanted to focus on, and here he was, rehashing the past.

He would much rather think about the scavenger. The scavenger that proved she was more than just that. She was strength. She was untamed power. Her use of the Force for someone who had never been trained astonished him to no end. Truly, Rey of Jakku was a force to be reckoned with.

He got up from his seat and went to the refresher that was in his quarters. He stripped down to nothing, turned the shower on as hot as he could bare, and got into it.

As he began to wash, his mind drifted back to thoughts of Rey. He thought about how different she had looked from the last time he had seen her face to face. She seemed slightly flushed, though not from fighting, her hair didn't have those buns in it that she probably would put there to keep her hair out of the way while doing whatever it was she did, and her eyes...her eyes were soft and comforting. Not like they were on Starkiller Base.

He closed his eyes as the water cascaded down his body. He thought about the way she had approached him in the elevator when she said she wanted to help him. Her voice was a whisper, but it was tender, sweet, and he could feel how genuine she was. When she had approached him he felt his knees grow weak for only a second. How could someone aas pure and as beautiful as she despite calling him a monster feel so much sympathy for him? Her concern made him wonder if he really could escape from Snoke's grasp, go with her, and never be alone again.

And yet, here he was, back on another base of the First Order, now the self proclaimed Supreme Leader.

He growled as he slammed a fist into the shower wall, slightly denting the brushed steel. He had been foolish. Or was it Rey that had been the foolish one? If only she would have came with him. They could have shown the First Order their combined power. How everyone, including Hux's stubborn and untrustworthy ass would have bowed to their splendor. How radiant Rey would have looked dressed in all black, draped in fine jewelry, her hand tightly grasping his as they moved amongst the mediocre stormtroopers and their "general". She would have been his equal, his partner, his most trusted advisor.

But she abandoned him. All for the sake of that cocky fly boy and FN-2187, traitorous snake. He thought he had killed the useless scum when he had split his back open. He would split him in half like he did Snoke the next time he saw him.

Twenty minutes later, he had dried off and put on his familiar black clothing. He took the most time putting his gloves back on, as his mind lingered back to the feeling of her fingertips connecting with his. One would have thought her fingers should have been calloused, having been a scavenger searching through sands and heat for the majority of her life, however, they were warm, soft, inviting. And the vision their touching produced? He had dreams about it from time to time.

But after what happened on the ship and especially on Crait, he knew that dreams were what the vision had been reduced to now. She wouldn't have him. Not after what he did. Not after that look of both anger and disappointment she have him before shutting the door to that trash heap of a ship, which seemed to had severed their force bond.

He walked over to his desk, eager to find a distraction from his thoughts when all of a sudden, he felt it. That gentle rush of something greater than himself causing him to glance up and catch sight of the very person he both longed and dreaded to see.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding Time

This was a one shot in a contest on AO3, but has now became a chapter of my growing story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding Time

One thing that Rey knew that she would never get used to was colors. Especially all the glorious colors of Naboo. Never, not even in her dreams, had she ever seen a more beautiful planet in her life. The lake water that was only a few steps away from the balcony on which she was standing on was shimmering in the sunlight. It was almost transparent; it's tiny waves twinkling like glass as they moved over the beach. Even the sand on the beach was a brown that Rey wasn't accustomed to, even with living on a planet that was made of nothing but.

The trees were greener than those on the planet Takodana. Some were fruitful, bearing fruits that Rey had never seen before. Some had blossoms of various hues of red, purple, orange, and yellow. As Naboo was a planet of peace and tranquility, nothing threatening of such wonderful nature had been on the planet since before the Clone Wars.

Rey gazed out at the water. She was currently residing with Princess Leia, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, Finn, Chewy, and the other remaining rebels at the castle that Leia had said belonged to her mother, Padme Amidala. What's more, her actual room was that of the Princess's mother, as Leia insisted she use it, much to Rey's adamant refusal.

Rey turned and walked back into the large bedroom. Her curiosity got the better of her as she opened up one of the doors to a huge walk in closet. Leia had said that if she could fit any of the clothing inside, she was more than welcome to wear them.

Rey looked at the racks of dresses that seemed to surround her. She had never seen such beautiful garments in her life. In fact, she had never seen dresses before at all. There weren't any uses for dresses on Jakku, especially of this finery. The material felt like water rippling over her fingertips, and the colors were vibrant and seemed to have a glow of their own.

She spied a dress of cerulean that stood out to her the most. She gently removed it off the rack and held it out in front of her. She couldn't help but be nervous about putting it on, but it was something about this dress that was calling to her. As if it wanted her to wear it.

She had taken a very luxurious shower in the refresher the night before, so she hurriedly stripped out of the pants and wrap that she had on and slipped the dress over her head. Perfect fit. She couldn't help but let a childish giggle out as she spun around, admiring how the dress flowed out and then back in when she stopped.

 _'So this is what it feels like to be royalty_.' she thought as she approached a floor length mirror in the corner of the closet.

She felt like she was looking at a stranger. Surely this wasn't her. How could she, a lowly scavenger, pull off something so gorgeous, so special?

It was at that moment where she felt it. That familiar pull that she last felt a week ago before she and the others had left Crait. She had hoped that when the door told the Millennium Falcon had closed, she would never feel that pull every again. Everything in her body wanted to shut it off immediately, and at the same time, it also ached to see his face.

"Allow me." she heard being whispered gently in her ear. That voice, that baratoned voice that she was determined to forget gave her goosebumps. Or maybe it was the feeling of his bare fingers on her back as he slowly buttoned the dress up to her neck.

"You'd make a beautiful Empress, Rey," he said as she turned and faced the scarred marble that was the face of Be- no. Kylo Ren. This was Kylo Ren. She had left Ben Solo on Crait.

"Why are you here?" asked Rey, trying desperately not to let her face show her feelings of bitter elation.

"I don't know," said Kylo honestly. "One minute I was in my room, the next, I'm looking at your back."

"I thought the bond was severed when Snoke died," she said.

Kylo Ren shrugged as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "Apparently not if I'm here."

"You don't have to be a smart ass about it." huffed Rey.

"I can be one if I want to. Do you really deserve kindness from me right now? Especially after you left me?" said Kylo, frustration beginning to wash over him.

"I left you?! You gave me no choice! I had to save my friends, and you chose to not come with me!" huffed Rey, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your friends, huh?" scoffed Kylo. "Or were you just excited to get back to the traitor."

"The traitor? You mean Finn? He's my best friend. My first friend! You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Is that what they call it now? Best friends?"

"Are you jealous?" said Rey with a smirk.

"For me to be jealous would imply that I care for you and your wellbeing." growled Kylo, instantly wanting to take the words back. Of course he cared for her. Hell, he just recently killed his leader over her, how could he not?

Rey felt like she had gotten stunned with a blaster by his words, however, his feelings were screaming loudly through the Force at her, letting her know that his words were contradicting how he was really feeling. She turned from him to hide the grin that was threatening to creep upon her lips.

"You don't mean that," she said.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I can feel your emotions just as strongly as you can feel mine, Kylo. You can't fool me."

"I offered you the galaxy, Rey. I offered you a chance to rule beside me, and you were the one who rejected me." growled Kylo.

"Bullshit!" snapped Rey, turning back to face Kylo. "I had went there to bring you home, you knew that. I went there to help you come back to the light! I don't want the galaxy, I only want...it's not too late. It's never too late."

Kylo stared intently as Rey raised a timid hand up to his face. She lightly placed her hand on his right cheek. her thumb grazing over the scared that she had given him. He involuntarily closed his eyes at her touch, his face seeming to melt against her palm. This feeling was so foreign to him, and yet, so comforting. He had been so stressed out over the week with him having new responsibilities as the new Supreme Leader, as well as dealing with Hux. He hadn't felt a peace like this since...well...since ever.

"Ben." uttered Rey, causing his eyes to pop open. He hated that name. He hated it when his father called him that the last time he seen him. He was enraged when Luke had called him that simply to antagonize him. However, his name sounded melodic coming from Rey's lips. It sounded like a thousand peaceful days of just him and her, lounging around, speaking of nothing and everything at the same time. It sounded like late nights of her laying securely in his arms as she slept. He knew nothing of that life, nor the pleasure of having a woman in bed with him, but with Rey, he was eager to find out what it was like.

He lifted his hand and wrapped it around hers. Her hand seemed so small and delicate in his, he was afraid he would crush her fingers.

"I don't think I can give you what you want, Rey," he said sincerely. He moved her hand from his cheek, but twisted his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Rey breathed in deeply. Anything to keep the tears that were welling up from falling. "You can't or you won't." she whispered.

"I can't. The darkness, I'm completely consumed."

Rey grabbed Kylo's other hand. "That's not true, Ben. I saw your future, I saw you turn. I saw you come to the light and be happy. I saw you living a peaceful life."

"I saw your future too, remember? And it was the same for you as well, only, you were by my side."

"I never said that you were by yourself in my vision, Ben," said Rey, her cheeks staining with blush as she thought back to everything she had seen when they first touched fingers in Ahch-To. She wasn't ready to tell him that they were walking hand in hand in vast fields of flowers, laying outside at night trying to count the stars and name various systems that they could make out, and that her smile was making him smile. For her to tell him that would mean for her to admit that they had something deeper than simply a force bond going on, and she didn't think she was ready for that.

Or was it that she didn't feel deserving if it...

"Then why won't you join me?" asked Kylo, his voice almost pleading with her.

"Because I refuse to have a future in darkness, Ben. That is not the future I see of ours. And you know this, don't you?

"Why do you insist on calling me Ben?" asked Kylo. He didn't mean it in a vindictive way, he was genuinely curious.

Rey gave a tiny shrug. "Thats who you are, isn't it?"

"I don't know who I am. Not anymore." said Kylo, dropping Rey's hands from his grip and backing slowly away from her. He looked her up down, his heart beating quickly in his chest, as if it wanted to leap out of his body.

"You really do look beautiful." he complimented.

And then he disappeared, the bond closing.

Rey looked at the spot where Kylo was just standing in. She finally allowed the tears to fall down here cheeks and onto the floor.

* * *

Back in his quarters, Kylo touched his cheek and wiped away the water that had escaped his eye as well. Once again he was alone. Confused and alone. The Ben Solo that he had been trying so desperately to bury was slowly resurfacing, begging to be closer to her. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't give into the temptation of the light. Not for some scavenger.

But he knew that she was more than that to him. She was very much the light to his darkness, the morning to his evening. Every since Crait there wasn't a moment that went by where she wasn't in his thoughts in some way, shape, or form. Be it him cursing her to hell for making him feel weak, or him wanting to be where she was.

"Supreme Leader?" came a timid and annoying voice from behind him, breaking his train of thought.

Kylo turned and glared at the bothersome face of General Hux. He rolled his eyes in disgust and turned back away from him He had been avoiding him for the past two days, as he had wanted nothing to do with the man that seemed more power hungry than he was.

"What is it?" said Kylo in a voice that clearly stated he did not want to be troubled with Hux's harping.

Hux sneered. He hated having to report to the oversized baby, that spoiled and pampered prince who couldn't keep his emotions in check and properly do his job.

"We have reason to believe that the rest of the rebel scum have set up residence on the planet Naboo, sir."

That got Kylo's attention. "Go on."

"We have tracked the Millennium Falcon to the planet. We may not have enough fuel to jump to lightspeed yet, but we can still get to them and annihilate them and anyone who dares stand in our way," said Hux in a ruthless and bloodthirsty voice.

Kylo sighed, glad that his back was turned so that Hux couldn't see the hopefulness that was threatening to appear on his face.

"We will fuel up on the nearest planet," said Kylo. "However, I will be investigating Naboo myself."

Hux's jaw dropped slightly. "Y-you? But sir, you will need-"

"All I need is myself and two of my Knights." interrupted Kylo. "We don't need an entire army to take out a handful of rebels. Especially on Naboo. Besides, I would rather deal with Snoke's murderer on my own."

"Are you sure you can kill her this time?" snarked Hux. "Didn't she already get the better of you twice?"

Kylo lazily reached out his hand, force grabbing Hux by the throat and lifting him off the floor. "You dare speak to me about my failures, general?"

Hux gasped for air as he shook his head. Kylo turned and watched as Hux started to turn color.

"Summon my Knights and do as I say." ordered Kylo. "And the next time you question my authority, your brains will be decoration on my ceiling."

He moved his hand quickly, flinging Hux into the hard metal wall. Hux coughed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Yes sir." he croaked out before crawling helplessly out of the room.

Kylo smirked and went back to his thoughts. So, Rey was on Naboo? This made things a bit tricky. Naboo had long been a planet of peace. He was not welcome there, despite his grandmother twice serving as Queen Amidala there, as well as his mother having strong political ties there. He had no desire to rage war on the planet, no matter how easy or would be to do so. He really only had one objective on his mind.

The Force had kept their bond forged for a reason. Weather it was for better or for worse, he couldn't say for certain.

All he knew is that be it light or be it dark, he had to go and make her see reason. He had to be with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Rare Forms

If you don't recognize names they are ones that I have made up. Like random leaders and such.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rare Forms

Finn thought he had sat through some boring meetings while in the First Order, but never had he ever been so close to falling asleep during a speech as he had listening to one of Princess Leia Organa's allies drone on and on about the best way to take down their enemies.

He sat in between an equally bored looking Rey, and an overly enthusiastic Poe Dameron, wondering if he could fake sick to get out of the medium sized room their little meeting was being held in. It wasn't like he didn't want to do fight against the First Order, it was that he knew full well that the Resistance was going about things completely wrong.

For as far back as he could remember, all he knew was the First Order. He knew he wasn't born into it like some of the older stormtroopers, but was stolen from his home, wherever that was. There had been many a late night where he would stay up and look out at the stars and wonder where his true place in the universe was. Even now, amongst his newest and dearest friends, he still felt out of place.

He wondered if he was being selfish in wanting to know himself and his true family. Sure, he had Rey, which from the very moment he met her became something of a sister to him, and then there was Poe, who had given him the name Finn and who he knew he could trust worth good life, but for some reason, it just didn't feel like enough. He still felt like half of a person.

And then there was Rose Tico, who was back at Leia's mother's castle still recovering from Crait. The one that confused him the most. He let out a sigh as he pushed the thought of her to the side for the moment. Thinking of her would only make him want to leave and check to see if she was okay. He actually hated being gone from her for long periods of time.

How much longer is this?" he whispered over to Rey, who looked as if she had checked out entirely.

Rey blinked quickly as if her mind had snapped back to reality. She hid her yawn as best she could as she shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she had no idea.

Finn sighed and slumped down into his chair. He happened to glance over in Leia's direction, and she gave him a look that made him straighten back up quicker than Phasma ever made him salute. Leia then gave him a slight grin, causing him to relax.

After another hour of debating and planning, the team closed with no one coming up with any solution. Their numbers had only grown by twenty while being on Naboo, as the planet was peaceful and had not engaged in war since the days of Padme Amidala. The First Order were not welcomed on the planet either, which made for the perfect place for the Resistance to lay low for awhile, until they could strike without worry.

Leia dismissed her crew so that they could eat dinner. Poe, Finn, and Rey headed down to the banquet hall together as they did every day to every meal. Minus the times that they were in their own rooms or Finn was visiting Rose, the trio were inseparable, with Poe and Rey becoming fast friends.

After filling up their plates with food, they sat at the end of one of the long fine wood tables, away from the others so they could speak freely.

"Your lieutenant commander is crazy, Poe." exclaimed Finn in a low voice so that only Rey and Poe could hear. "He really thinks sneaking onto the next ship of the First Order is a solution? That's suicide!"

"I don't think so," said Poe, taking a sip of water. "Maybe if we fly under their radar and attack when they least expect it, that will be the thing to overthrow that fucking Crylo Ren."

Rey stiffened up at the sound of Poe's mocking of Kylo Ren's name.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds, Poe."

"You and Rose got onto Snoke's ship, why isn't it?"

Finn rolled his eyes. He loved Poe, but the man lacked impulse control.

"Do you have any idea how many ships are in the First Order's fleet?" said Finn. "For every ship that's compromised, three more spring up that are bigger and better. They learn rathee quickly from their mistakes, especially Hux and Phasma."

"Finn is right, we can't continue to underestimate them, they are only getting stronger," said Rey. "We need to think of something more tactful than simply ambushing them."

Poe sighed. Though he would rather go in and get immediate results, he knew that the pair of them were right.

Rey placed a comforting hand on top of Poe's. "We will find something, don't worry."

Poe smiled and nodded. Though not knowing the girl for very long, Rey had become just as important to him as Finn had.

"So Finn, how's Rose doing?" asked Poe, eager to change the subject.

Finn began to perk up and the mention of her. "Leia said they should be able to leave the med ward today. Minus a couple lingering springs and bruises she is going to be okay."

"That's great Finn. Then Rey can finally meet the one that has been putting that special grin on your face," said Poe knowingly.

Rey and Finn looked at each other and then back at Poe. "Grin? What grin?" asked Finn, completely oblivious to his friend's implications. Rey was confused as well.

Poe smiled and waved the two of them off. He kept forgetting that in some matters, the two of them were still rather childlike. With Finn being brought up in the First Order and Rey hardly ever interacting with humans of the opposite sex (or any decent humans for that matter) how were they to know what infatuation was?

The three of them finished their lunch and parted ways. Poe had been working on tweaking some of the ships and Finn wanted to check on Rose.

Rey decided to go and do a bit of training.

* * *

She walked back to Padme's bedroom and grabbed a Jedi text that dealt with lightsaber forms as well as combat. She had taken all of the texts from the small temple back on Ahch-To. She had felt bad about it at first, but found them to be comforting at times. As well as confusing.

There was one text that was done in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. it was more like art than it was mere words. She had shown a couple of them to Connix once while she was brushing her hair, and Connix had explained to her that it was called calligraphy. She had no idea how to translate what was being said, but it didn't stop her from looking at the beautiful brush strokes .

She grabbed the forms book a d her quarterstaff and headed down towards the beach, her favorite place to practice.

The beach's sand was warm and firm enough to not have Rey's feet sink into it greatly. With her staff in hand, she began to practice the forms she had memorized from the book.

She had yet to fix the light saber. She found herself actually missing it. The light saber had slowly become a part of her person, same as her staff. She hadn't a clue exactly how to repair it. From what she had read, she needed a special crystal made of a material called Kyber, and she had no idea where to even start looking, nor did Leia.

She turned towards the water as she felt the force opening up her and Kylo's bond. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to see him at that point in time. She didn't like for anyone to see her practice forms. She found it embarrassing.

She pretended that she didn't know he was there. Kylo, who was unfortunately in a meeting at the time in front of Hux and a few other stormtroopers remained silent as he appeared to be concentrating on Hux's words and not the girl swinging her staff around like it was some kind of flimsy flag.

He smirked. He wanted badly to help her. She certainly needed it. She had almost lost her footing at that last spin, and what was that kick? Who taught her how to fight, a one armed one legged blind alien?

Rey could feel Kylo's eyes on her, and it was causing her to lose her nerve. She thought it silly to actually care about what he thought of her, but she simply could not help it.

After a few more minutes, Kylo had had enough with watching the scavenger and her style of 'fighting'. That and he was growing tired of hearing Hux plan out attacks. He often wondered why was Hux so obsessed with hunting the Resistance down. It wasn't like their numbers were even remotely a threat to their ever growing army. And if something were to happen, it wasn't like they didn't have those mindless clones as backup.

He dismissed himself and left without waiting around to see Hux's seething face. Rey continued to be in his sight as he made his way back to his quarters. Where he shut the door tight.

"Are you don't flailing around like some lunatic?" he asked and was greeted with Rey's staff coming dangerously close to the left side of his face.

Rey panted angrily as she looked at Kylo's antagonizing face. She knew that he had been watching her make a fool of herself the whole time. She did not need his teasing reminder.

Kylo sensed Rey's growing anger as well as disappointment and softened. "I don't understand. You damn near killed me on Starkiller Base, you fought better than even my Knights by my side in the Throne Room, why are you doing so lousy here?"

Rey lowered her staff. He had a point. She had done well those times, why all of a sudden was she failing?

Kylo then got an idea. He quickly summoned one of the saber like sticks he would practice his own forms with and got into a battle stance. Rey, not knowing how to react quickly did the same. The two began to swing their weapons, each connecting them with each other. They continued this back and forth as if they were dancing, each one matching the other's movement effortlessly.

They met in the middle, their weapons pressing into each others as they started into each other's eyes. They were both reminded of Starkiller Base and how intense their stares were then in battle.

You're a natural." said Kylo, pulling back and throwing his stick onto the ground.

Rey looked confusingly back at Kylo. She didn't understand what had just happened.

"Where are you learning the forms you attempted earlier?"

"From..." Rey hesitated. Dare she tell him she had taken the sacred Jedi texts? Did it really matter if he knew?

"I'm teaching myself from a book," she said slowly.

Kylo gave Rey a smug look. So she had seen the sacred Jedi texts. Either her memory was impeccable, or she had the books in her possession because he had recognized a lot of those moves from long ago when he himself learned them from the texts.

"You should throw that book out, it will teach you nothing. You don't need a book to teach you what you already know." he said gently.

"But I-"

When you are fighting without thinking about it, you are graceful. You are tough. You hadn't read a text before Starkiller, had you?"

Rey shook her head no.

"Exactly. You are beyond those ancient words. You don't need them. Just guidance. Let me teach you, Rey."

There it was again. Her mind went back to the first time he told her that she needed a teacher. It was more true now than it was then. She could feel herself somewhat becoming unstable with her powers. However, to be taught by someone who already was unstable? That was just asking for trouble.

"I can do fine by myself, thanks." she huffed.

"You're so stubborn." laughed Kylo. "You remind me of..."

He cut his words off. He didn't want to think about it. To think about it would be to come to the realization that-"

"Were you going to say Leia?" asked Rey, who couldn't help but grin. "She told me that just yesterday actually."

Kylo's eyes grew wide. Had he heard the girl right?

"Yesterday? You're with her? She's alive?" he asked, almost lunging towards Rey, who took a couple steps back.

"Of course she's alive. Why wouldn't she be?"

Kylo was about to say more when he sensed another presence. "You're not alone." he said to Rey.

Rey looked behind her and then to the side where she heard rustling of leaves. Sure enough, she saw a figure run back towards the castle. She could not make out who it was, and when she looked back in Kylo's direction, he was gone.

* * *

Poe ran to the side of the castle. He was sure that Rey had not seen him, and he snapped his fingers in disappointment for not being more stealthy.

He had been sent out there by Leia to retrieve her for a meeting. He had become enamoured by the way she was moving while practicing her forms. Minus his mother and Leia, he had never been so intimidated by a women's strength. Looking at the way she took on an invisible opponent, he would have to get on her bad side.

However, things started to get weird when she appeared to be carrying on a conversation with the thin air.m in front of her. Finn had said that Rey was different, but he must not have known that his friend was completely bonkers. Beautiful, but bonkers.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rose By Any Other Name

This is mainly a Finnrose chapter just giving you a heads up. I'll be converting a lot of issues and relationships besides Rey and Ben Solo. I would say if it isn't your thing, skip it, but it is part of the plot, so...

Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Rose By Any Other Name

Finn made his way to the south end of the castle. Leia had set up a room there special for Rose Tico to recover peacefully in.

She had been out for two days and had a lot of issues going on, some life threatening. With time and the advanced medical care that the doctors of Naboo supplied, she recovered fast, much faster than anticipated and certainly much faster than she would have had they still been floating around in space of the Millennium Falcon.

When she had awakened, the first face she had seen was Finn's. It soothed her that she hadn't woken up alone, and having Finn there to greet her was a plus. She was glad that she had done what she did to save him, despite sustaining injury.

It was what Paige had done. Sacrificed herself for the greater good, as well as the ones she held dear.

Finn had some extra pep in his step because Leia had said that Rose was well enough to be released. He was excited to introduce Rose and Rey to each other, thinking that they would hit it off instantly.

He was also very nervous about how things would be now that she wouldn't be confined to one little space anymore. In all the times that Finn had visited Rose when she woke up they had spoke on many things. Many things, except the giant pink Wookie in the room.

The kiss.

Finn's first kiss.

If he had to be honest with himself, Finn had never thought much when it came to relationships. As a stormtrooper, there simply wasn't the time to involve yourself with anyone. There wasn't time to think about it when you were being trained to te make direct orders from your commander and kill innocent people for nothing.

It wasn't like Finn didn't have eyes. The female stormtroopers that were around were indeed attractive to look at, but they were more ruthless than the men. Especially the ones that were personally trained under Captain Phasma, the chrome bitch.

There had been one that he had been extremely attracted to. ST-916. She was a great friend that trained beside him that actually shared the same views that he did. They had plotted many a night to get away from the First Order, and try to find their lost families.

Unfortunately, she had died amongst some of the stormtroopers on Jakku the night they went looking for Luke's godforsaken map. She had been the one to leave a bloody handprint on Finn's mask.

Rose seemed to be different than both ST-916 and Rey. ST-916 was more of just a colleague. Rey was like the sister that he never had.

Rose on the other hand...he really couldn't tell what category to place her in. Everything about her was confusing.

He made it to Rose's room and slowly opened the door. There he saw his friend sitting in front of a vanity, gently brushing her hair.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she ran the brush over and over through her hair. He thought back when they were din disguise aboard Snoke's ship and he kept trying to smooth down her curls. Not that he didn't like them, but they just didn't go with the plan they had.

Watching her brush her hair seemed almost too much of an intimate moment. However, it felt right to him. Like he could watch her do it every day and never tire of it.

He cleared his throat to chase away that thought, getting Rose's attention. Rose gasped as she turned her head to face Finn.

"I didn't scare you did I?" asked Finn.

"No, not at all. I don't scare easily, you should know that," said Rose, putting her brush down on the vanity.

Truth be told, her heart was trying to explode out of her chest. That wasn't anything new, however. It seemed to always happen when Finn would come and see her.

She quickly dismissed it. She was determined not to feel anything but friendship for Finn. After all, she already knew that she came in second to that girl Rey that he always went on about. No amount of awkward kissing would change that.

"Are you happy to be joining the rest of us finally?" asked Finn.

Rose nodded, her smile reaching both her ears. "I am! It would be great to see Connix and Poe again. Feels like ages since I've seen them."

"And you'll finally get to meet Rey." said Finn enthusiastically.

Rose's smile faded. "Yeah, I guess I will." she said sharply. Finn however, did not appear as if he recognized the disdain in her voice and she was glad of that. He would probably hate her if he knew that she really didn't have any interest in meeting the famous Rey from Jakku.

"Have I missed anything? she asked, putting on her jacket.

"There was a meeting earlier about possibly sneaking on board another First Order ship, but I'm hoping they will change their minds." explained Finn. "There is no way the First Order will make the same mistakes twice, especially with Kylo Ren in charge. The man may have been a timebomb, but he isnt an idiot."

"So what do you think should be done?" asked Rose. "We can't just sit around and allow him to run the galaxy!"

"Don't you think we know that, Rose? I just don't think they should make any moves that will certainly risk more lives, okay?" said Finn, feeling himself snap a bit.

"You should know that me of all people would understand that, Finn. Paige, remember?" said Rose, feeling cross. How could Finn forget that she had indeed lost her sister to this fight?

Finn looked down at the ground guiltily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound as if I had forgotten. I haven't. I remember everything you tell me." he said quietly.

Rose turned away, hoping that Finn didn't catch her blushing. Why oh why did this man have such an effect on her? He could be so clueless sometimes, but he was so sweet.

"It's fine. Sorry for snapping like that. It's just...I really miss her." sniffed Rose, a tear she didn't know had formed rolled down her cheek as she turned back around to face Finn.

Finn darted over immediately to Rose, instinctively wiping the tear away with his thumb as he cupped her face.

"Hey, it's okay, " he said reassuringly. "Of course you would, she was all you had. But she died trying to protect what she believed in. Trying to protect you. At least it wasn't in vain and not pointless."

Rose gave Finn a teary smile and nodded. She stepped back a bit so her face would leave Finn's big yet comforting and soft hands. She wiped at the other tears that had fallen and shrugged.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'm just ready to get out of this room and back among the living, you know?"

"Oh I bet you are!" said Finn excitedly. "Everyone has been asking about you! Poe, Connix, and Rey really wants to meet you. Says you were so brave to knock me out of the way of me being an idiot."

Again Rose's smile left her face. She really didn't know how to tell him that the last person she wanted to meet and witness Finn fawn over was Rey. However, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe after she forced herself not to feel whatever it was she was feeling for Finn, she could learn to like Rey, and not cringe every time she would see them in a more intimate setting.

Finn held out his arm, which Rose cautiously looped hers through. The ex-stormtrooper was highly confusing at times, but she did appreciate the subtle affection that he sometimes would give.

* * *

They walked through the hallway leading up towards the common area. Along the way, people greeted both Finn and Rose, which made her a bit uneasy. She had no idea who the majority of these people were.

"Why is everyone being so nice to me?" she said in a low voice to Finn.

Finn stopped walking and laughed. "So what you're saying is you don't remember trying to save the Resistance nor keeping me from killing myself? How hard did you hit your head?"

Finn took his finger and gently rubbed it across a healing scratch that was near her left temple. The sensation of Finn's gentle touch both excited Rose and made her feel nervous.

"Well yeah, I know that happened," said Rose in a shaky voice, "but it wasn't all that to where everybody should know my name."

"Well, now you know what it feels like to be the hero. Cool huh?"

Rose couldn't help but light up at Finn's goofy grin in his face. He always found a way to make her feel better about things, especially since she was more of the shy type, unlike her sister.

They continued until they got to a huge room with comfy couches, chairs, and tables. The room was tastefully and expensively decorated in pastel colors of blue, pink, and purple. They walked in and was greeted by Poe.

"Welcome back to reality, Rose!" said Poe excitedly as he gave her a big hug. " I would have came to check on you, but Finn wasn't having it. Wanting to keep you all to himself, this one was."

Finn blushed. "I just didn't want her to be disturbed, that's all."

Poe sensed Finn's unease, and as much as he wanted to tease his friend, he realized it wasn't the right time.

"Well what's important is that you're alright, Rose." said Pie as he gave her a pat on the back. "Crashing into this lunatic? What were you thinking?"

Rose looked down as her cheeks blushed pink. She really liked Poe, but he could be so annoying at times to her. And when Paige was around, he was the worst. The worst, but in a good way.

"So Poe, have you seen Rey around?" asked Finn. "I want her to meet Rose."

"She's out by the lake doing Jedi stuff from the looks of it." answered Poe. "It also looked at if she was fighting and talking to someone invisible."

"Probably a Jedi thing," said Finn. "Come on Rose, let's go."

Rose took a step back. "I think I'll stay in here for awhile, if that's alright. I need to speak to General Organa about where I'm going to be sleeping from now on."

Finn gave Rose and odd look, then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then. I'm going to see if Rey needs any help. See you two at dinner."

Finn walked off, leaving Poe and Rose to watch as he left the room. Poe glance over and caught the look of disappointment on Rose's face. Rose sensed his eyes and looked up at Poe shaking his head.

"What..."

"You've got it bad." smirked Poe.

Rose's jaw dropped but she her mouth. "I...I...I don't know what you're talking about." she managed to get out shakily.

Poe laughed. "Oh this is going to be fun to witness." he said, crossing his arms.

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't say a word, Poe." she warned, pointing a finger up at his face.

Poe put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's alright. You're secret is safe with me."

Rose sighed. "Thanks, Poe. I d ok ne feel like it should be discussed."

"And why not?"

"He already has Rey, doesn't he?" said Rose sadly.

Poe shrugged. He had seen Finn and Rey's interactions and he never picked up on anything being more than platonic between the two. They were almost like children at play at times. So he didn't have a clue as to what Rose was implying.

However, he didn't dive into it. It wasn't the time.

Besides, he was more invested in figuring out who Rey's invisible friend was as well as what to do about the First Order to think of anything else.

And then also, there was Paige.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

This chapter speaks on child abuse. Just giving you a heads up if that is a trigger for you. I honestly feel like Rey went through more than loneliness on Jakku, especially when dealing with Unkar Plutt.

Also, you'll see me go back and forth between using Kylo Ren and Ben Solo. I feel like Kylo Ren is merely a facade now, disappearing when Ben killed Snoke. It's also a good way to indicate his mood, actions, and feelings. There are things that Kylo would say and do that I feel Ben Solo wouldn't dare. Hopefully you understand and wont be confused.

* * *

Chapter 5: Discovery

 _"That's it? That's all you've gotten after scavenging for an entire day?"_

 _"I couldn't reach the top of the ship, I'm sorry!"_

 _"You're going to be sorry! No portions for you for the rest of the week! And you will be working a double tomorrow!"_

 _"But I'm hungry!"_

 _"STARVE, YOU INGRATE!"_

Rey woke up with a start. She was having the dreams again. Dreams of being small and helpless back on Jakku.

She had estimated that she was at least five when she was left on Jakku. Sold to the hideous alien Unkar Plutt who basically ran every aspect of her life. She had been scavenging for him the moment the ship left her behind.

She remembered she had been defiant for the longest time at first. She would be stubborn, not listen and play pranks on the overweight creature.

Until one night when Unkar decided enough was enough. She still had the scars on her back from being whipped by him.

She scavenged for him for years until she got to around 13. Then, after a lot of convincing, she managed to get away from Unkar's ruling thumb and was able to start scavenging for herself. Unkar still had control over her however, due to the fact that he was the one she had to report to to get her food.

Rey walked into the refresher and splashed water onto her clammy face. Her heart was racing. The dream, like always, felt so real, as if she was going back in time to relive that moment. She tried to catch her breath as the water dripped from her face.

"Bad dreams?" came a voice out of nowhere, causing her to jump and gasp. She turned and faced him, not sure who she was going to get this time.

Kylo or Ben.

She stared at the man who was in nothing more than pajama bottoms. It must have been nighttime wherever he was too.

Ben's mood quickly softened once he seen Rey's eyes. They looked fearful, an emotion that he had never seen from her ever. He had pegged Rey as a fearless woman. And to see fright in her eyes unnerved him. He felt as if he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He wanted to slaughter whatever it was that was making her afraid.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly as he took a step towards her.

Rey said nothing. She turned and walked back into her room. She didn't tell him not to follow, so Ben took her silence as her saying for him to come.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Seeing nothing but her had its disadvantages for Ben, as it looked as if she was sitting on an invisible bench. Still, he sat down beside her and felt softness. Either a couch or a bed.

Rey took in a deep breath. And then she left out everything.

She couldn't believe how much she was opening up to Ben. She had told him everything she remembered about the lonely planet, the problems she endured, and the horrible situations she had found herself in at times.

Ben listened extremely attentive to Rey's every word. His emotions were all over the place, yet his face only read that he was engaged in her story. Some of the things she had shared with him, however, made his blood boil.

She shuddered as she told him the story about how she was almost sold into slavery when she was only 14. Unkar grew tired of her not wanting to scavenge directly for him anymore, as well as what he called her "growing tongue and cheek", so when a rich bounty hunter came around he tried his best to auction her off to him as well as another. Neither buyer left uninjured. Rey made doubly sure of that.

Ben couldn't help but admire Rey's will to survive in such conditions. She was such a tiny but mighty person, he couldn't help but grin a bit as he thought back to the second time he had witnessed her might.

"Is that a smile?" asked Rey, confused.

Ben cleared his throat, quickly wiping the grin off his face. That was too much too soon. He couldn't show that she truly made him feel venerable. "Vulnerability is for the weak." Snoke's words echoed in his head.

Rey saw that Ben wasn't going to answer. She felt the conflict radiate off of him like the sun. Why was he so puzzled all of a sudden?

"Tell me about your childhood," she said, changing the subject. "What was it like? Did you grow up here?"

Kylo felt a flash of defiance go through his body. Why was she so interested in his past for? Was she planning on using it against him? No way was he going to allow this scavenger to get under his skin like this. What was he thinking even sitting down with her?

Kylo got up and walked off. Rey looked after him, bewildered by his sudden closed off behavior.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, almost timidly.

"If I recall, I remember telling you to let the past die," he said, not turning to face her. "Why are you dwelling on such things, Rey? Did you expect me to dwell on my past? Did you expect me to open up to you like a book and spill out all my secrets to you like some godforsaken teenaged girl recording in her journal?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Just leave me alone!" Kylo yelled as he turned to face Rey. His body felt as if it was on fire, he could feel the Force beginning to break their bond. He felt a sense of relief, he didn't have to see her face anymore tonight.

That was until the last thing he saw was hurt and anger in her eyes before she faded away.

* * *

Kylo sneered. He walked over to the mirror in his room and punched it with his exposed hand. Glass shattered instantly, falling noisily to the ground. He felt the warm blood run down his hand from his knuckles, but he didnt care.

He had hurt her again. Why oh why did he continue to hurt her like that? She hadn't done anything but ask an innocent question and he yelled at her like she had stolen something from him.

He looked at his blood soaked knuckles and growled. Tiny shards of glass twinkled in the light of his lamp. He looked over at the remaining shards of his mirror. His face looked cracked. He sighed. He was really living up to her calling him a monster.

He walked over to his refresher and washed his hands, carefully extracting the shards of glass from his then summoned a doc droid to come and help patch them up.

That's when he finally looked up and seen that he wasn't alone in his room. His brown eyes met a stormtrooper's mask. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he could feel the man staring at him as if he were some kind of undiscovered planet.

"How long have you been in here?" growled Kylo.

The stormtrooper took in a gulp of air. "Not long, sir. I had just came in when you were going to the refresher."

Kylo knew he was lying. He waved his fingers as if he were giving a subtle hello.

"You will not repeat what you saw here." he said calmly.

"I will not repeat what I saw here," said the stormtrooper as he stood straight and stiff as a board.

"You will walk away and forget everything that has just taken place." said Kylo.

"I will walk away and forget everything that has just taken place." repeated the stormtrooper.

He turned around and walked out of Kylo's room. The door whooshed shur behind him.

He walked around the corner and laid his back against the wall. He sighed a huge sigh of relief. The Supreme Leader hadn't seen through him.

Despite being brought up as a stormtrooper, TK-6821 was nowhere near as weak minded as his colleagues. Jedi mind tricks had never worked on him, and this time was no different. He had came in to give Kylo a message that Hix had sent with him, only to see Kylo sitting on the edge of a table, his head turned facing a statue of a droid. He watched as Kylo seemed as if he was paying full attention to the little stature, as if it were talking.

He watched on as Kylo got up and almost walked into him, as if he didnt see the man dressed in full white uniform amongst the black of his room at all. Then, he started yelling things he really did not understand. He could tell that something was really off about Kylo Ren.

He continued watching as the man had one of his mini temper tantrums and punched his mirror. For what reason, he hadn't a clue. He just remained silent as the man moved around as if he wasn't really here.

Something deep inside him kept telling him to go back and speak to the Supreme Leader. To figure out what was wrong. However, something else pulled at him even more.

He took another look at Kylo's door. Then, he hurried towards General Hux's quarters to tell his commanding officer what he had just seen and heard.

* * *

Rey grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. How foolish she had been. She really sat here and told the man her life's story to have him scream and scold her as if she were a child.

She threw the pillow back on the bed and ran her fingers frustratingly though her loose locks. She wished that the Force would just leave her alone. Why did it torment her so, opening up this stupid bond that she and Kylo Ren shared only to have him act like a confounding nerfherder?

She plopped back down on the bed and listened to the night as some of the strange nocturnal birds sang in the distance as she stared at the painted ceiling. Images of animals and celebrations seemed to swirl together the longer she stared, calming her mind.

Kylo Ren always got into the way. She truly hated him, and the angst he came with. It seemed that he was never going to let go of Ben Solo, no matter how much she tried to sway him.

Rey chuckled. She was actually starting to think of Kylo Ren and Ben Solo as two different people. Kylo Ren, the dark, menacing, monstrous murderer. Ben Solo, the brooding lost soul who was begging to belong, begging to be loved.

He was there, Ben Solo. He was there and Rey knew he was afraid. There was still light in him. Though very dim, it was still there. She had seen it too many times to think otherwise. She had felt it crying out to her when the bond would open. It overwhelmed her when they were in the elevator together going up to the throne room. There was still hope. Still good.

As much as she wanted to be done with him, she knew in her heart she couldn't. The Force had set up this bond for them for a reason, she felt. She didn't care what Luke Skywalker had said, though wise he really was. Ben Solo was the key to bringing balance to the force. Even Snoke himself knew and acknowledged it. "Darkness rises and the light to meet it."

"You will turn, Ben Solo," she whispered as she felt sleep once again drape upon her. She smiled a bit at her confidence in what she knew she had to do. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was up to the task.

And though Kylo Ren was terribly stubborn, so was she.


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Into The Mind

Sorry for the long update. Life plus the fact that I'm working on my other fics for Harry Potter.

Oh a bright note. I kinda have this story figured out on how I want it to go. I know the destination. But the trip is gonna take awhile, and the events aren't 100% mapped out.

In other words, this could get pretty lengthy. A lot of my stories get despite how short I try to make them lol.

Also, this is a slow burn. For all pairings. So thought there will be some moments here and there, it isn't gonna be all too soon. All of them have a lot to work on with themselves as well as each other.

Anyways, I'm rambling. On with the fic.

Spot the Attack of the Clones reference!

* * *

Chapter 6: Deep Into The Mind

Finn found himself waking up much earlier than he had in the time he had spent in the Resistance. He was used to being up at the crack of dawn when he was with the First Order, so waking up early was nothing foreign to him. However he had quickly gotten accustomed to sleeping in if he so chose with the Resistance, and there had been a couple of times where he had slept until lunch.

He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a small pain in it. 'Must have slept wrong' he thought as he looked to see if he had left anything on his bed from the night before.

He got up and walked over to the refresher. He quickly washed his face and then got dressed, passing by the window as he put on his shirt. He looked out and sought a glimpse of Rey sitting on the beach. He grabbed his jacket and took off out the door.

When he got to the beach, he slowed his pace down. Rey was sitting with her legs crossed, her hands in her lap, and her eyes closed. Finn took it as her meditating, something he had witnessed Kylo Ren do before. He didn't want to disturb her, so he turned and began to walk away.

"Don't go." he heard Rey say from.

behind him. He turned and seen that she had not changed position nor opened her eyes.

"I don't want to disturb you," he said, running a nervous hand over the back of his neck.

Rey let out a deep sigh. "Your presence is soothing." she breathed. "Join me."

Finn hesitated. He didn't know the first thing about meditation, but he sat down beside her anyways, in the same position she was sitting in.

"Try to relax and clear your mind," Rey said slowly. "Close your eyes, take in a breath, and simply exist."

Finn gazed at his friend, a bit confused at her words. How did one "simply exist"? Still, he listened to her words, took in a deep breath, and just sat there.

After a few moments, he couldn't help but giggle. "Whatever it is I'm supposed to be feeling, I'm not feeling it, Rey." he chuckled.

Rey sighed, trying not to lose concentration by laughing. "Just try not to think on purpose, Finn. Try to simply...feel. What do you feel?"

"I dont have the Force like you, Rey."

"You never know. And even if you don't, this will still work. Now be quiet and clear your mind."

Finn cleared his throat and stilled himself. He wasn't completely sure how to clear his mind, so he simply thought of nothing in particular. He thought about the birds chirping, the sound of his breathing, the water kissing the beach.

Soon, he felt as if he were floating. As if everything was coming at him at once, though it wasn't overwhelming. It was actually calming.

He heard laughter in his head. He recognized it as he, Poe, and Rey laughing at something that he couldn't remember. He could feel his happiness. He then heard the beeping of the machines that he identified as some of the things the droid docs used while he sat with Rose. He felt an instant relax as his mind drifted to her. He saw her laying in her bed as if she was right there in front of his face. His mind seemed to reach out to her.

But then, something changed.

He was no longer beside Rose. He was...well he didn't really know where he was. He couldn't really see much of anything, but he could feel everything. He felt warmth, he felt happiness, he felt unconditional love.

And then, he saw a pair of eyes. Brown eyes that he recognized as his but not really his looking down at possibly him. The eyes were smiling at him, as if nothing else in the world made those eyes happier than looking at him. He could hear a faint humming. It soothed him instantly, and at the same time, saddened him deeply. Who were these eyes? Why did he feel as if he could trust them? Why did they love him so much?

And then he felt pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. He heard a cry and felt as if he was being ripped out of the person that was just singing to him loving and protective arms. He heard screams of a woman saying no over and over again. He heard what sounded like a small child yelling dramatically after his mother. The warmth was gone, he was afraid. He-

"FINN!" he heard a yell from across the galaxy.

He opened his eyes and met with a troubled looking Rey gazing at him as if he were some kind of alien.

"Finn, are you alright?" she asked, frantically looking him over.

Finn shook his head. "What do you mean? I'm sitting right here like you told me."

"I know. But you were yelling at the top of your lungs. You sounded as if you were being hurt or something." stressed Rey. "You're sweaty, Finn."

Finn wiped his forehead and sure enough his palm was damp. He started to feel a bit clammy, somewhat dizzy. His stomach was doing nauseating flip flops.

"What did you see, Finn?" asked Rey in a slow voice. "Was it terrible?"

Finn tried to rack his brain but all he could remember was how he felt, not what he had witnessed.

And that song...

"I'm fine," he said, standing up and brushing the sand off of his pants. "Guess I may have tapped into some First Order training stuff that I tried to forget."

Rey's face softened. She often wondered what Finn's life was like with the First Order, but she never thought it was the right time to ask. She felt it wasn't her place to know sometimes, or that Finn would tell her when he was ready.

But what she had witnessed him doing troubled her. She had never seen him so emotional, so afraid.

Finn smiled at the worried look Rey was giving him. "Its alright, Rey, it was just a memory. Maybe I should practice this meditation thing better so good things will happen, eh?"

Rey nodded, feeling that Finn was keeping something from her. However, she didn't pry. Finn draped one of his long arms over Rey's shoulders and walked with her back towards the castle. Rey was telling Finn something that was meant to be amusing, but all Finn could think about was the screams.

Who were they coming from? Why did they sound so familiar to him?

* * *

Breakfast was a very quiet affair, which wasn't the least bit normal.

Finn, Poe, Rose, and Rey all sat down together at their usual table. Normally, before Rose had joined the group, they would be engaging in what they thought the day would bring them, or it would be Poe and Rey thinking up creative pranks to wake Finn up.

However, this morning it seemed like everyone's mind was wondering. Finn was still focused on the sights and sounds of what he encountered through meditation, Rey found herself thinking about if she was going to be bothered by Kylo Ben, Rose felt horribly awkward sitting on one side of Finn while Rey sat across from him, and Poe?

Poe was thinking about when it would be a good time to talk to Rose about Paige. If there ever was going to be a good time.

Each of them were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't see Leia nor Connix approach their table.

"Commander Dameron, hello!" said Leia, after three times of trying to get his attention. Her voice made the entire group snap out of the trances that their thoughts had put them in and looked over at their General, who had a look of frustration on her face.

Poe quickly jumped up out of his seat and saluted Leia.

"General? Sorry I didn't see you, ma'am."

Leia grinned. "At ease, Poe. You and your friends just looked spaced. I was wondering what was going on."

She glanced over at Rey and gave her a warm smile. "I was wondering if you weren't busy later if you and I could have a word." she said kindly.

Rey took in a deep breath. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, instantly feeling silly that she had asked such a juvenile question.

"Oh no, not at all." said Leia dismissively "I just wanted to go over some things with you."

Rey nodded as Leia and Connix left to sit at another table. She looked over at Finn, who looked just as confused as she felt.

Then, she turned her attention to Rose.

"I'm sorry that we didn't properly meet yesterday,"she said cheerfully, extending out her hand. "I'm Rey."

Rose looked at Rey's hand but didn't take it. Both Finn and Poe have each other grimacing looks.

Finally, Rose stuck out her hand as well, shaking Rey's. Firmly.

"Rose Tico." she replied shortly.

Rey smiled, oblivious to the animosity that she was being thrown. "I have been wanting to meet you for so long. Finn has told me so much about you. Thanks for saving my dramatic little nerfherder."

Rose's eyes slanted slightly. "I've heard a lot about you too. And of course. I couldn't very well let the kamikaze kill himself, could I?"

Finn and Poe looked back and forth nervously at both girls. While they sensed Rose's disdain, it seemed as if Rey was either completely immune to it, or isn't letting it get to her.

"No. Of course not. Seriously, you have no idea how much what you did meant to me." continued Rey. "Finn was my first friend ever in my life. I would have been devastated if he would have died."

Rose softened a bit at her words. As much as she wanted to dislike the girl, she could only feel so much. A scavenger on Jakku with no friends and no love around her? How could Rey not be so close to Finn?

"I would have too," said Rose, finally cracking a smile. "Finn sort of grows on you, doesnt he?"

"Like an infection?" joked Poe, relieved to feel the tension slightly disappearing.

"I'll take that as a compliment." laughed Finn. "I am a pretty infectious person."

"And they say I'm the conceited one." grinned Poe.

* * *

Later that day, Rey knocked on the door of Leia's room. Leia called for her to come in.

Rey looked around the room and gasped. The ceiling and too half of the walls were painted as dark as space itself, with what seemed like stars twinkling against it. One of the walls had two suns on it looking like they were setting in the distance of some beautiful horizon.

"This was Ben's room when we would vacation here," said Leia, getting up from a old black but elegant desk. "He loved hearing his uncle speak of Tatooine and the twin suns so we had this mural painted for him from Luke's mind for his 10th birthday."

"Its beautiful." whispered Rey as she gazed at the mural. "I feel like I know it despite not ever being there."

Leia smiled. "That was the effect Luke was going for. Ben adored this room. He would hardly leave it after this was painted when we were here."

Rey sat on one of the benches in the room. She continued to gaze at the wall, trying to memorize every aspect of it for the next time the bond opened up.

"You're close to him, my son." said Leia. It wasn't a question.

Rey looked at her and felt her body tense. How did she know such things? She never imagined Leia being one with the Force, although logic would say that if Luke was then of course his twin sister would be as well.

"I'm not that close," said Rey.

"You're close enough, I can tell," said Leia as she sat down beside her. "I may not be as Force sensitive as the two of you, but I do sense him. I sense him even stronger when you are around."

"I'm sorry," said Rey, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Sorry for what? There is a reason for everything the Force does, so you need not apologize for whatever is going on between you and my son."

"But there isn't anything," said Rey with a small grumble. "He's so intertwined with the dark side. He's stubborn, he's moody, he broods like some mad at the universe teenager, and he's just plain evil."

"Is he truly?" asked Leia, eyes softening.

Rey looked at the solemn look on Leia's face. She could have kicked herself for putting it there. However, she couldn't very well lie to her. At least no more than she already was.

"He is, but I do sense the light in him." sighed Rey. "It's there, and it shines weakly. But it does shine. He's just so connected to whatever Snoke fed him."

Leia gave a humph. "Snoke. Do you know he had been preying upon my poor boy since he was inside of me?"

Rey gasped at her words. Leia sadly nodded.

"I sensed him. Luke sensed him more than I did. He placed doubt in my son's mind before we could breathe the same air. He was always with my son like a dark cloud that would shroud him. Ben used to be so afraid, but I hardly knew what to tell him besides it would be okay. Han, poor Han had less of a clue than I did with trying to handle the situation. He would try to keep Ben's mind on other things like flying. Ben, though very much loved being taught things by his father, especially flying, really didn't take Han as much of a father figure. When whatever lesson was done, he would retreat to his room or a quiet corner and stick his nose in a book. Ben never liked reading literature off some datapad. He loved turning the pages of a book, and even kept a journal."

Rey felt the pull of the Force. She knew that Kylo Ren was there, however, she couldnt let on to Leia that he was. And judging on the emotions that she. Ould feel feeding off of Kylo, she could tell the last thing he wanted was for his mother to know anything.

"As he grew older, however, the voice of Snoke grew even louder and I grew scared for him." continued Leia. "I may have the Force in my veins, but I knew nothing of how to utilize it, especially not to help my son. Plus, my mind was on politics, something that I fully regret. My mind should have been more on him. I shouldn't have sent him off with Luke. I shouldn't have-"

Leia let out a deep sob, covering her mouth with one of her hands. Rey immediately took her other hand into both of hers.

"Do not blame yourself," comforted Rey. "From what I've witnessed, Snoke was an extremely powerful being that took advantage of your son's emotions, especially the night Luke...almost did what he did. Snoke is gone now. Take peace in the fact that it was your own son that killed him."

Leia nodded. She squeezed Rey's hands with her other and managed a smile.

"Do you think he is truly lost to me?" asked Leia.

Rey looked up and seen Ben staring back at her for about four seconds. He turned his head and looked the other way, as I'd off into the distance.

"No," said Rey hopefully. "I don't think he is."

A moment later, Rey left the room. She walked slowly towards Padme's room still feeling the dark knight's presence.

When she got into her room, she shut the door. She didn't dare turn around.

"How much did you hear? Or more so, how much did you tune into?" she asked.

A long pause. "Enough." he said.

"Your mother weeps for you, Ben. She weeps for the past mistakes that she has wronged you with. She only wants her son back."

"Was I ever her son? Seemed like I was mostly a burden to her most of the time."

"And the other times?"

Ben sighed. He couldn't let her in, he just couldn't. To talk about his mother would lead them down a path that he was not yet ready to journey down, especially not with her.

"I saw your wall," said Rey softly.

Ben looked up as Rey turned towards him.

"Would you like to see it again?"


End file.
